


In the Wind

by Used_to_be_human



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Adult Alex, Alex rider is a mess, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kid Alex, Mostly Canon Compliant, Teen Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Used_to_be_human/pseuds/Used_to_be_human
Summary: Alex is only seven but he knows his uncle’s love for him is nothing but a mask....A series of connected ficlets. Brace for angst.





	In the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> •♫•♬• ɪ ɢᴀᴠᴇ ᴜ ᴀʟʟ ɪ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ •♬•♫•.

He’s seven years old when he realises Ian never wanted him.

Ian is quiet and distant and never here. Ian will sit back and sip his coffee while Alex cries and cries because he nearly died. He couldn’t help that the people who attacked him had knives while he was small and unarmed and _scared_. Ian tells Alex to be stronger, to be smarter, to never let emotions get involved.

Ian. It was always Ian, never uncle. Ian was never his father, never his uncle, nothing but a ghost, a signature.

(But maybe this ghost will love him?)

Maybe this is Ian loving him. Maybe the way that Ian will ruffle Alex's hair affectionally in front of social workers isn't just for the paperwork.

He holds onto that tiny glimmer of hope for years and years.

Alex is seven years old when he knows Ian doesn’t love him.

Ian always came home after a few days. It had been a month. Alex is scared but he remembers that fear is what gets people killed. He waits another month and he wants to trust his uncle so badly. But then the food runs out.

If there’s anything Alex knows, it’s how to survive. Shelter, water, food. Two out of three isn’t good enough. He's waited two months. If this is a test, surely he has passed?

He calls the number. He doesn’t remember much about what the nice lady said but he remembers being taken somewhere where everyone talks to him like a child, like some frightened animal. People look at him with sad eyes, shaking their heads slowly. He remembers feeling so small.

Eventually, Ian appears and brings him home. Ian is quiet and distant but he’s here. Alex is crying and the feeling of smallness won’t leave.

_**Why would you do that? Do you know how hard this will make things?** _

Alex is confused by Ian’s words.

_**Shit. Just- just go. Go play with your dolls or something.** _

Ian gestures vaguely upstairs. Alex doesn’t have his action figures anymore. Ian made him throw them out. Alex opens his mouth to say so but quickly shuts it. Ian never swears. Ian is angry, but it’s nothing like his cartoons. It’s quiet and sharp. Ian is angry at Alex for being scared. Alex forces his eyes to stay dry and calmly (robotically) walks to his room.

Alex is seven, only just having started school, yet in this moment he ages years. Ian wouldn’t have come home at all if he hadn’t called the number. Alex would’ve starved to death, all alone. Maybe someone would’ve taken pity on him.

Alex is only seven but he knows his uncle’s love for him is nothing but a mask.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple of ideas for how this will end up, would you guys prefer this to be more centred around Alex as a kid, or do you want me to pick points all throughout his life? Comment your thoughts. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> \- Author


End file.
